the 7th child A Digimon Frontier and Digimon Tri Fanfic
by demondestroyer121
Summary: A boy has been sent to the digital world and is the 7th digi destined in the frontier era and has a few secrets of his own, join sora as he realises what he is and what his destiny is and can he help his friends out in the end or will he become a useless person who has nothing to offer.


sora's pov:

it was my birthday, the same day my parents had died all those years ago trying to save me from a strnage beast that we had found in a old tunnel it looked like a large blue akita inu dog, i was homeless, i had stayed away of the foster care system and had stayed out of the orphanages and had gotten a phone with some moeny i had saved up from my will and working part time jobs and i get a call, "hello" I say as i answer the phone i didnt reconise the phone number and all it says is to get on a train at a train station and i get onto a train and see a kid i had known before my parents had been sluaghtered all those years ago, "takuya been a while." I say as a had a cloak over my self as i sit down next to them and he just looks at me funny "do i know you" takuya says and i just smirk as i take off my hood and takuya is shocked to see me. "your sora, the kid that i had met with his parents all those years ago, i heard on the news a few days later what had happened to your parents, and your "story" on what happened, i can understand you might of made up that stuff as you where only 5 years old and probally couldn't handle what happened to your parents" takuya says and i just ball my fists and the train heads off, suddenly i see the kids around me have what looks like creatures superimposed on tehm and then my phone transforms and it looks like something weird and soemthing similir to what i saw in my fathers things that i had obtained after i had been given the will at age 10. "welcome to the digital world" the mysterious voice from the phonecall says and i look around.

time-skip:  
sora's pov:

it had been 3 days since we left and we where looking for food and we follow a KaratsukiNumemon and promise to protect their village and i fell asleep and they tied us up and i woke up and they think we are working in leageu with gurmblemon since hes also a legendary warrior and i try to reason with them but they wont and soon gurmblemon appears and i see countless digimon dying and he walks up to me and punches me in hte gut and i rawr in pain and my body starts to change a bit blue fur, white fur tuffs aorund my neck gloves and a scarf appear on me and i rawr as i had turned into the beast that had killed my parents so many years ago and i punch him into the ground as i rawr and the other digivolve into their forms and i punch grumblemon into the ground and i bite into grumble mon with some help and i start to absorb his code and my body transforms back to my human form but grumblemon turns into gigasmon and he scans the fracture code making us fall and i get knocked out.

time-skip:  
sora's pov:  
I was with zoe, JP and Neemon and Bokomon and suddenly a tsunomon and a togemon follows it telling it to get back and they invite us to the school. a flood happens and i spirit evolve into garglemon and i run as fast and i deciede to use a ability i had come up with as i smirk as digicode surronds my body as i digivolve into gaogamon who was the beast that killed my parents and I then get struck by lightning and rawr in pain as my digivolution takes the next stage i get on two legs and a engine comes frmo my body as i digivolve into mach gaogamon and i rush there as fast as i can and activate the engine and i arrive and my digivolution goes back to my normal human form and i fall into the water and i gets up and swim and i get helped from gabumon and the digimon school then builds us a boat to get across the plains.

time-skip:  
sora's pov:  
we had chased after koji and suddenly gigasmon/grumblemon attacks us and i spirit evolve into grumblemon and i try to punch him into the ground but he dodges my attacks so i summon 2 golemons and zoe has her spirit stolen and i jump onto gigasmon and i start to try to beat him up with the golemon backing me up by we are taken out and i rawr in pain as i revert to my human form and my body starts to grow fur and i turn into gaogamon and i launch at gigasmon and he punches me into the ground and my body digivolves further to mecha gaogamon and launch at him and we are evenly matched and then lobomon helps me out and i get punched into a cliff's side and i revert back to my normal form as code surronds my body and goes back into my body and the others see this and i fall from the cliff side and i get my hand grabbed by lobomon and im thrown to the others and jp catches me and JP asks me what the heck was that around me when i was knocked out of that mecha gaogamon and i just grab my chest as it was hurting. "i got hardly answer that, but i only got a small amount of info, From what i can gather i was concieved in the digital world making my dna mutate and giving me human form and stuff but creating a mutation where i can absorb fractarl code and all that stuff, i only know this becuase of a photo" I say as i grab something from my coat and hand it to JP it was a photo of a valcanomon my father and my mother in a castle.

time-skip:  
I was with takuya as we tried to take out gigasmon and takuya was burninggreymon and takuya reveals his fracture code and I absorb it intomyself before he could scan it but i release the human ice spirit and the human wind spirit and i give it back to zoe and tommy we then head to the forest terminal.

time-skip:  
seraphimon tells us about the digidestined before us who had parterned up with the ancient warriros and tell us of the 11 tamers who had helped the ancient warriors out and helped defeat lucimon and i grab something from my pocket and show seraphimon. "this was my father and this was my mother, and i guess that is the anicent warrior ancientvalcanomon. I say and he looks at me and he smiles. "guess your the one that kaito said was going to be born after this, but your different then the other humans in your group" he says and i just look down. "I think i have a mutation in my dna becuase i was consieved in the digital world, I have the ability to absorb digital data from digimon like any digimon." i say and the rest of my friend's look at me shocked and I decide to show them something I take out the photo and it turns into data and it spins around my hand "Ancient spirit evolution!" I yell as i ancient evolve and I take on the form of ancient valcannomon and I get acess to its memories and start crying on the outside kaito/dad & kanna/mom.

flashback:

sora's pov:

I was having fun with mom/kanna and dad/kaito, we where exploring a tunnel and suddenly a rip in dimensions appeared 200 feet infront of us and out came the beast/gaogamon and it charged at my dad/kaito he pulled out his gun and tried to shoot it but its scarf shot out and grabbed him pushing him into the wall and a knife comes out of his pocket of his boot and my mom/kanna grabbed the gun and she tried to shoot it but the scarf grabbed the gun and threw it into the wall of the tunnel and it shattered into pieces "Kanna, run!" dad/kaito yelled and she just looked at him "No, i am not going to let this digimon take you away from me and sora!" mom/kanna yells and grabs the knife and tries to ram it into the beast/gaogamon and it stands on its hind legs and hits her into the wall neck to me and i can hear a snap as her neck breaks. "MOM/KANNA!" I yell and anicent valcannomon yells and it then rammed my dad into the wall snapping his neck and i start to tear up, "DAD MOM!" I yell as I grab the knife and run at it, my body reacting as aldrenoline pumps into my vains and the protocalls in my digital coding activates and I go at speeds that are un human but to me it just seemed like i was running at a jog and I rammed the knife into the beast/gaogamon and it bursted into data and my body absorbs it.

back to the present:

ancient valcanomon's pov:

I rawr as I punch the ground. "why, why kanna!" I yell as I then see the others thad had been turned into spirits and i rush them as i could tell they where curropted "what the heck" mercurymon said and i try to punch him but it uses his mirrors and i get hit and i rawr in pain before turning back to sora.

sora's pov:

We where enjoying a day at the beach and I was the only one that decided to not relax and i kept my D-Tector on me and I had been looking over photo's of my father, mother and their partner ancient valcannomon and I smile as I had an ancient spirit evolution and both my Human And beast spirits and I decide to just sit on the beach and Soon tommy,JP, Koji, Takuya find that their D-Tectors had been stolen and soon Ranamon appears and I decide to use a digimon i had fought on the beach I dive into the water and My body gains fins, a blowhole and 4 razor sharp dorsal fins and my top of my body gets blue colored skin and bottom is white/grey and my legs fuse into a tail and i swim as fast as i can to attack ranamon and she finds her Beast Spirit and I try to use Pulse beat to confuse her but she just grabs it and slide evolves to it and I get taken out of the fight and have to go back to land as fast as i could go and i turn back to my normal self but she then spins herself out and we decide to go find our D-tectors and we find some gomamon and they need some help, the rest of the group wants to find a flying digimon while me and Zoe want to help the gomamon out and we decide to do so and we build a raft and soon ranamon appears nad zoe spirit evolves to try to fight her and she gets knocked into a wirlpool "ZOE!" I yell as I cant stand here and let her die and I grab my D-tector and I beast spirit evolve into Gigasmon and I launch myself at Ranamon who beast spirit evolves and suddenly a digimon comes out of the wirlpool and i can tell it is zoe and her beast spirit and me and her start to fight Ranamon's beast spirit and she uses the same attack that sent her flying earlier and it happens again and i start laughing as zoe bring me and her back to the raft as the wirlpools vanish, we follow the toucanmon and we find that they had pawned it off.

time-skip:  
i was gigasmon and was fighting petaldramon and tommy beast spirit evolves into korikakumon i soon realise that he cant control his beast spirit and he gets pinned down and i rush it and i punch it in the face and it throws me into a building and then tommy gains control of his beast spirit and with the help of me takuya and koji are able to send petaldramon flying and i smirk.

time-skip:

We where on the continent of darkness and arbormon charges at us as petaldramon and I go Gigasmon and I fuse the grumblemon and gigasmon together to make trollmon and i had 4 arms and i rawr as i punch him into the ground he then eats a tree and I almost get crushed by the tail of it when it tries to slam it onto me and I dedigifuse spirit evolve and and I turn into grumblemon and Zoe and Takuya hit him with a double attack and reveals his fracture code and I scan it and get the Beast Spirit of wood and then duskmon comes and destroys arbormon and I scan arbormons fracture code and I try get ahngry and ancient spirit evolve to ancient valcanomon and i erupt after i finish digivolving and i try to punch him in the gut and he just takes it and then we get away.

time-skip:  
I had gotten injured in the battle with duskmon as I had taken a bit of the force between me and koji and my left arm was hurt badly and I grab my d-tector and decide that 4 arms are better then one and fusion spirit evolution and become trollmon and i can sense my friends are in trouble so i go as fast as i can and I encounter mercurymon and lobomon fighing mercurymon and I punch at his mirrors and then takuya gets back and he helps us out and we manage to fight them off.

time-skip:  
I was in the earth arena and I find my darkest memories of what happened that day and i start to cry and wipe the tears away as i see this all again and something like last time snaps and I charge at the digimon in here it was a queenchessmon and she rushes at me and I go spirit fusion evolution and I become trollmon and I rushes her and then I use troll hammer and make a hammer out of steel and earth and smash it into the dang queen and sending her into the ground and I then clash with her hammer and I throw up my hammer and catch her hammer with one arm and catch my hammer with the other 2 hands and i split it into two and two hammers come out of it and i crush her staff into shards and I then smash my hammer into her head and she screams as she is turned to data and I absorb the data that was her and i smirk as I then head to the water zone and see ranamon vs zoe and i join in and i was still in trollmon and I punch ranamon into the ground and then she slide evolves into her beast form and I catch each of her fists and i then smirk "gattling troll punch!" I yell as my lower arms punch into her over and over and then start glowing red and it catches her on fire and i take her beast spirit and then I punch her ranamon form into hte ground and absorb her data and the spirit and it goes itno my d-tector.

Sora's pov:  
everyone had just been hit by luce mons ultimate sacirfice and i had my digital body knocked from my normal body and it wwas starting to fade my real body was and i just smirk "i guess i have to do something" I say as i with kochi i turn into grumblemon and i just smirk as kochi takes the hit and i take the hit with him and i was still alive but kochi wasnt and i just smile "time for some fun" I say as koji and takuya become susannomon and we defeat lucemon but suddenly he turns into a giant dragon and it is heading straight for earth.

time-skip:

we ancient spirit evolve and form susannomon and we pull lucemon chaos mode back into the digital world and we split into the 10 warriors and we slash the larva and i see i cant cross the book as i was just code now and i get flashes to my other body. "guys i will find a way back but i cant go back now, i am just data." I say as i knew if i went back now i would be dead within a matter of days and only they would be able to see me "we aren't leaving without you Sora" Tommy says and i just pat his head. "you all go it might take a few months for me to get back from here it will be a few years but i will be fine, you just have some fun and ill keep in contact with you guys besides i dont want to die in the real world becuase i dont have a body right now" I say and they leave and i see my body and it still had its digivice and it was talking with 5 kids their names where tai, kari, izzy, mat and tk joe mimi and another sora.

sora's body pov;

i wake up and i see that i had some sort of phone i think in my hand and i look around and i see that im in a room with people and my head starts to hurt "gah!" I yell as memories flash through my head.

time-skip:  
we where at the airport and I see greymon is loosing and code starts to swirl around my hand and I push the what i now know is a digivice against it and yell spirit evolution and turn into gigasmon and everyone was just shocked and i pucnh the kywagumon and was holding it off it was huge so i decide to ancient slide evolve to ancient volcannomon and i then go after the other kywagumon and punch it into the ground and i then turn and see the others and I despirit evolve and i was smirking "so what did you think" i say to tai "it was weird you just turned into a digimon" he says and i just look at them "isnt that how you do it?" I ask and i see a gatomon and kari just smiles "we have partners sora, and your digivice is a lot weirder" kari says and i decide to show them all of my evolution as i turn into trollmon, mercuryballmon and patalarbormon and all of the other forms and then i show susannomon which they are shocked at and i just smirk "so you have a form similir to omnimon" tai says and i smirk "yeah i do" and they just look at me shocked and I just smile.

time-skip:  
I see alphamon and i growl and I grab my digivice and when i see that tai and matt are arguing again I spirit evolve into susannomon.


End file.
